The American Doctor's Emails Season One
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Well it seems that the human Timelord has taken sometime to answer some emails so lets see what he has to answer for mostly R


_**The American Doctor's Emails Season one **_

_**Chapter 1 What happened to Rainbow Dash's Emails ? **_

We know see the American inside the black and red TARDIS checking his computer as the black and red paper opens up to the theme song of Equestria Girls . As the music dies down the human timelord looks looks away from his computer screen to explain a few things .

"Hello Everypony Adam Seville here I'm also known as the American Doctor and I have some rather bad news about the fourth season of Rainbow Dash's Emails , due some issues with someponies she was cut from the air and as for other things but I do wanna tell ya this though i'll be hosting my email show in honor to the great Rainbow Dash who held for four seasons . Anyway though I think it's time that we get to our first email"

**Subject : Rainbow Dash gone ? **

**Sender : Unknown **

_**What happened to Rainbow Dash so far she held for four seasons and now she is gone who will ever replace her show **_

The human timelord looks at the said Email with a raised eyebrow at that and starts to type his answer. "Well Mr. Unknown as I explained before her show was canceled in Equestria but it's on elsewhere in which I will be airing my show here so there's your answer I hope it ties you over" said the human timelord .

We now see Twilight and Spike just working on re shelving the books in the library and even making checklists for future things .

"As you can see here people or ponies Equestria's been quite normal since what happened with RD's Email show but I do plan to try and fill the said gap as best I can" . we now see Pinkie Pie answering Emails . The human timelord walks in on Pinkie answering her latest . "Oh Adam wadam what brings you here?" asked the Party Pony.

"Well you do know that Dashie's Email show was taken off the air correct?" asked the human timelord . "Yea that was quite a bummer something involving copyright and being threatened with a lawsuit it ended badly with her show being taken off the air here in Equestria and we had Dashie just well moping not even coming out of her room" said the Party pony as her mane deflated and her coat changed to a dark pink . "yea and I wasn't even made aware of it" said the human timelord with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea but I'm glad your here,cause now we can answer one of my Email's" said the party pony with a smile on her face . The both of them walked over to her computer , known as the Fluttercon 20000 , the email was that of somepony called themselves Bob. "Alright let me answer this" he said as he sat in front .

**Subject : Your Awesome Pinkie Pie **

_**Dear,Pinkie Pie **_

_**Me and my fellow brothers can't stop saying this enough but everytime we hear or see you on the Internet Pinkie we just know that your awesome and random at the sametime like when the parasprites attacked nopony knew what to do but you that's why we are sending you a song for you**_

_**Your fan ,**_

_**Bob**_

the human Timelord got up and had Pinkie answer this since he read it it's just that he couldn't think of the right answer .

"Bob huh your the one that's awesome since you wrote a song for me maybe later i'll listen to it and thank you for telling me that i'm awesome it's just that when the parasprites attacked I knew what to do just by using music to lure them away from Ponyville it was so obvious that not even Twilight could think of it at the time" said Pinkie while typing her response .

Back at the laptop like computer the human timelord knew that this is gonna be a long season and his first no doubt . "Well I think I could answer a few more emails hmmm I wonder who this is from" said the human timelord as he clicked on the second email . It pulled up and it was saying this ,

**Dear Adam ,**

**Hey this is …. Queen Chrysalis I was wondering most of my changelings wanna be reintroduced into pony society and yet we are hated by the Equestrians what do you suggest? **

**Chrysalis **

the human timelord was sure surprised when he looked this email over . "Well since you wanna reintroduce your race to Equestria I do suggest you do it like maybe having some diplomatic talks with Princess Celestia and maybe overtime the ponies will come to accept you for you all really are, Well I hope that you have liked this first uh chapter episode whatever you all wanna call it until next time _**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS"**_

The black and red paper comes down with the outro of the eleventh Doctors theme from Doctor Who .

_**A/n: well that reader was my first chapter to the first season of The American Doctor's Emails I hope I can continue this and go from there so send in your emails and the human timelord will read them and this chapter is dedicated to Rainbow Dash the one who started it all and the author who even wrote and published the first season JusSonic so give the guy some praise as his account is on Deviant Art . Com well anyway R&R and **_**Onwards and Upwards ! **


End file.
